Horns and Curves
Some probably wonder what kind of mammals I respect the most The answer is simple: those who make a difference and help others out Our world has always been broken, as I tend to say Like the others at ZPD, I do my best to keep it safer each and every day But even the chief of the ZPD has an object of admiration Didn´t expect it to turn into real attraction I love the music of Gazelle, the angel with horns and the voice of Zootopia Like my friend Clawhauser, I own all her CDs and even some memorabilia Every time he goes to her concerts, he asks me to tag along Of course, I can´t resist to go and see her sing Providing entertainment to everyone and bringing us mammals together And standing up for equality when times were rougher She´s a real role model, and a gorgeous presence on stage Having such an infatuation for her, I can´t believe I often liked to refer to Officers Hopps and Wilde as ZPD´s lovebirds But then I dated Gazelle, so the joke´s on me, I guess Me and her sent letters to each other back and forth We shared mutual respect and interest towards each other I never had much time for this before, for I work so hard Until fate decided it was time for me to get twitterpated The popstar let me come in to her fancy apartment While having a drink, we shared a nice little chat Can´t believe I have so much in common with that lovely lady I already had appreciation for her talent and beauty As we met more often, Gazelle got closer and even friendlier She saw me as something genuine, not like those who tried to flirt with her From my men, I wanted to keep this as a secret One of those things that are better to stay as private However, some of my colleagues found out eventually But they were impressed and called me a lucky guy I even got dating advice from Judy and her fox darling Well, it´s not every day a boss gets that from his underling No matter who says what, Gazelle is my kind of girl The city´s most beautiful hoofed mammal Can´t help but blush every time she gets flirtatious For a big celebrity, she sure gives a simple, sweet kiss Simple and sweet just like our relationship Certainly one that is worthy to keep up Good thing those exist in this world even for tough guys like me Feels great when I get to feel Gazelle´s touch so gentle My angel with horns, you are one hot dancer And a wonderful lover For someone who wasn´t that that used to dating Getting to know you felt more than rewarding What a woman, with your personality so kind, sweet and generous And a sight lovely to see, with your hoofs, horns and curves. Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Bogo´s POV Category:Love poetry